Coming Home
by Suze18
Summary: Kay & Fox are dating, sharing an house. But no one seemed to inform Miguel, so when he shows in Harmony to visit his daughter. There's a surprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

Miguel walked up to a very familiar house to him, the place he had grown up. It had been 3yrs since the last time he had been back in Harmony. He thought that it was about time he came back to visit. Oh, how much he missed everyone back here, his friends, his family, but especially his little Maria. It had been so hard on him to leave her, and not be able to see her grow.

When he was younger, he promised that he would be there for his child, in the way his father hadn't. He didn't want her to feel the loss that he had, and yet he had did that exact thing. However, in his heart he felt he needed to be with Charity, and bring her back home.

Miguel slowly opened the door to the home to find that no one seemed to be around. He wasn't surprised that no one was around. He hadn't told anyone about his visit. He decided that he should take his stuff up to his old room, and get all set in there.

He walked into his room to see a photo of Maria on the nightstand, just where he had left it when he left. He sat on the edge of his bed and just stared at the photo. She was so small back then, he could only imagine how big she had gotten by now. Yeah he had seen a few photos since then, but they're not the same.

Once he was finished putting his clothes away, he went back downstairs. His mama was right there as he walked into the living room. "Mama."

"Miguel, you're home!" she said as she embraced him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Did you find Charity?" curious to know if that was his reasoning to coming home.

Shaking his head, "No, I still intend to find her, but I just thought that maybe it was time I came to see you all again."

Sitting on the couch, next to Miguel, the child she had being praying to come home. She knew he loved Charity, but she hated to see how his daughter had to suffer for it. "Oh Miguel we've missed you greatly. You've missed so much since you've been gone."

"I know Papa came home, I've talked to Theresa and Luis about what's being going on. This is just a journey that I've needed to do."

"I know Mijo."

"Now that I'm here for a while I have a lot to do, including seeing my baby girl," getting up.

"I think there's some things we need to discuss."

Smiling, "And we will mama, just not right now. Right now I'm going to go see my Maria."

"That's what…"

However, Miguel didn't pay much attention, he just went out the door, and headed straight for Kay's place.


	2. When Did This Happen?

Oh boy would his little Maria be surprised to see her father after all this time. Miguel was so sure that Kay had told her all about him. He was so sure that Kay would want her to know what a great guy he was, so she was still so fond on him herself.

He had wished so many times that she would get over him, and find another person to fill her heart with the love she deserved, but she never did. He wanted her to be as happy as he was when he was with Charity. Yes Kay and him had bumped heads along the way when it came to Charity, and they never could seem to see eye to eye on it, but it didn't mean that she still didn't carry a piece of his heart. They had been best friends for years; she had been the only one to truly understand him. He just wished they still had that friendship; it seemed to get lost over the years.

Fox and Kay were walking hand in hand through the park on a beautiful fall afternoon. They had dropped off Maria at Sam's house to spend time with her uncle Noah, and his girlfriend, Fancy. They had wanted some alone time.

Leaning her head on Fox's shoulder as they walked, "You know I'm so glad that we're finally unpacked, I don't think I could have gone through another box."

"I know what you mean. Who would have thought that we had that much stuff amongst the two of us?" Fox replied. "Everything in our life is totally perfect now. I mean I've got you and Maria in my life, nothing could ruin this for us."

Kay stopped in her path, turning to face Fox. She gazed into his eyes, "I know, and no one's ever made me the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," he said leaning in to kiss her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a couple kissing. He smiled it reminded him of how him and Charity were. He missed that so dearly. As he gave the couple a second glance, he realized that there was something awful familiar about that girl. He felt like he knew her, that's when he realized who it was.

"Kay," he whispered, before taking off.

Miguel sat in the corner of the Book Café, thinking. What, when did this happen? He had talked to Theresa and Luis over the last few months, and they hadn't mentioned a thing about it.

Then is came to him, it must be something new, some fling. There was nothing he had to worry about, but why was he so worried that she was taken anyways, Charity was the one he loved.


	3. My Maria

Miguel had fore longed the wait too long. He had kept Maria waiting too long. Now was the time to go see her, and tell her that he was there for her.

Miguel began to walk to Kay's place; he knew she had moved this past week since Theresa had mentioned something about it. He was surprised at the address though, even with her new job he couldn't see how she could afford a house in this area.

Maybe she had a roommate helping her pay for it. (If only he knew what type of roommate, she had. He was so out of the loop when it came to Kay and Maria. They all thought that they were just protecting him.) He was beginning to get a little nervous, as he stood right in front of the house. It had just been too long since he had seen her. What would he say?

His hand shook, as he brought it up to knock upon the door. He took a deep breath as he wait for someone to answer.

"Fox…stop it!" Kay squealed as he tickled her. "I need to get the door," she said trying to get up from the couch.

"Do you have to?" he pleaded. Putting his arms around her waist, "I want you all to myself."

Biting her lower lip, "Well after we put Maria to bed tonight, then I'm all yours."

"Promises."

"I promise," she said, leaning down to give him a kiss before she headed for the door. She had a funny feeling as she headed for the door, that opening this door would change everything.

Kay's eyes widen as she noticed who was standing before her. Was this some kind of dream or was he really standing right in front of her. "Miguel!"

"Kay," he said, showing off his pearly whites. It felt so good to see her again.

"What are you doing here?" still amazed that he was actually here.

"I came to see Maria of course. It's been too long."

"That's for sure," Kay said under breath. Maria had spent most of her life not knowing who her father was.

He heard her mumble something, but couldn't quite make it out. "What did you say?"

"It's…" she began but was cut off.

"Honey, who's at the door," Fox asked as he came around the corner. "Oh, what are you doing here; shouldn't you be looking for your precious Charity?" He still was mad about the way he had abandoned his own daughter, leaving Kay to fend for them both, and work very hard to provide for her. There was no way he was going to let Miguel just come in and hurt them again.

"Like it's any of your business, but I've come to visit my daughter," Miguel said back. He couldn't believe that Fox had been the one that he had seen Kay kissing earlier. What did she see in him? He knew his rep; he didn't like the thought of Kay getting used.

"Well when it comes to Kay and Maria, it is my business," he sneered.

Miguel got into his face, "And why would that be?"

"Oh I guess your precious family hasn't told you," finding this all amusing. "Kay and I are living together; we've been dating for over 2ys now."

Miguel couldn't believe that everyone had been lying to him. Why did they think they couldn't tell him? Looking at Kay, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Rolling her eyes, "Well whenever you phoned all you ever wanted to know was how Maria was doing. You never once asked me how my life was going, and it's not like you really cared anyways."

He was caught off guard; did she really feel that way? "That's not true, I've always cared about you."

"Well you've never shown that." She felt like smacking him. He pretended to be this great person, but he really wasn't.

Fox couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, pretending that he really cared. He had been the one that had healed Kay's broken heart, and the one that had been there when Maria had been in the hospital with pneumonia. "Why don't you just leave, because as long as I'm concerned you have no right to be here?"

"I am Maria's father, and I demand to see her."

"You may have provided the sperm and all, but you don't know what it means to be a father," Fox scoffed.

That was it; he wouldn't stand for this any longer. There was no way he was going to let Fox Crane stop him from seeing his little girl. He had been dreaming of it way too long.

Miguel went to hit him, he had his arm pulled back, "This has to stop!" Kay yelled, getting in between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Kay," Fox said, even though he hadn't really done anything.

"Me too!" Miguel replied. He really didn't want to do anything to upset Kay. He almost had forgotten that she had been standing there to. He just hated that Fox was talking trash about him.

"Daddy," Maria yelled as she came running up the walkway. Not far behind was Fancy and Noah.

Miguel turned around the moment he heard someone yell daddy. There she was he couldn't believe how big she had gotten over the years. He was so glad that she actually knew who he was right away. He knelt down a little, so he could embrace her. She ran right past him, and he looked over his shoulder he saw her jump into Fox's arms. It felt like his heart had just been broken into little pieces. His only child thought that another was her father. He couldn't be there any longer; it just hurt too much.

Without saying anything, he got up, and left, leaving the family to be together. Tears ran down his face, as he walked down the path. He finally realized why no one had told him about Fox in the first place, because then they would have had to tell him that Maria thought of him as her father.

Kay watched as Miguel left her house, she felt for him. It must have come to a real shock for him to know that his own daughter didn't know him. However, at the same time it served him right, he had been the one to leave them both. If he had only stayed, maybe then Maria would actually know ho he was.


	4. Anger

Miguel slammed the door shut as he walked through his mama's home. He felt the rage boil through his blood. Everything that was his had just been taken away, his daughter, and even Kay. He didn't know why it really matter that Kay was taken. He had come to Harmony still wanting to be with Charity, but the moment that he saw Kay with Fox, it made his blood boil. She had always been his Kay, his best friend.

When she was chasing after him, he thought he wanted Charity, and hoped that she would find someone like he had. Now that she had it, he wished that she hadn't moved on. He couldn't believe he had realized it once it was too late.

When he came into the kitchen, he saw Theresa in there. He wanted to know why, why had they all lied to him. He deserved the truth; he deserved to know why everyone had kept it from him.

Miguel glanced at the kitchen door that began to ajar. She couldn't believe her eyes, was she dreaming? "Miguel."

He didn't seem as happy to see her; he didn't share the same joy anymore as he had when he first arrived. "Don't Miguel me. Why did you guys do it?" he spurted out.

She starred back at him, not understanding what he was talking about. Why was he so angry with her? This was the first time they had seen each other in years. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Theresa, don't play dumb with me. Did you all think that I would eventually find out?" you could hear the hurt in the back of his throat.

"Again, what are you talking about?" Then it hit her, he had been to Kay's place, well her and Fox's now. She hoped that he hadn't seen his daughter yet, because that bombshell would hurt his dearly. "Okay I finally get where you're going, and I'm sorry. At the time we thought that it was for the best."

"Your sorry…sorry doesn't cut it. You know I show up at Kay's new place unaware of anything. To find Fox answer the doors, but to make matters worse watch my flesh and blood call him daddy, when that's my role. I'm her father, not him!"

"You may be that, but you haven't been around in years Miguel. A little girl doesn't understand that you're really gone, because she was too young at the time."

"Well you and the family could have told her about me. She should have known. So how long has he been in the picture, to make her think that he's her father?"

"Since the tsunami, that's when they became friends, turning into something more. He was always around her; he grew to lover her. Out of nowhere one day, she said it. At the time she was too young to understand, how could we really tell her."

"Why doesn't someone tell her now, she's 5yrs old now."

"Kay doesn't know how to do it, I mean he's been apart of her life for almost 4yrs now. Tell me," she said as anger grew in her voice, "how do you tell a little girl that the one that has been by her side for so long, and taken care of her isn't her father? Cause please I like to know." Yeah he was her brother, but he really hated the thought that he had abandoned his daughter. She could never do that to her children, even when people told her to.

"I don't know, but it's not fair, she's my daughter. I should be the one she calls dad, the one that she looks up to."

She knew she promised her mother to keep her mouth shut but she couldn't any longer. He had it coming to him for the last 4yrs. "Fair, what do you know about that word. I mean do you think it was fair to take off on your daughter when she needed you, just to go after a love. Do you not think family is more important? You missed all her firsts, her first word, her first step. And do you not think that Kay may have needed some support here. Like when Maria went back into the hospital with pneumonia, your little girl almost died. But of course no one could contact you because you were always heading off somewhere with some new lead to where Charity was."

Miguel stood there, astonished by what his sister was saying to him. "What right do you have to judge me, you never seem to listen when it came to Ethan. If I recall you got pregnant with his child when he was with Gwen. So I can say your actions aren't always the best ones, I mean you couldn't have really thought what all this might do to your son."

"Excuse me, if you don't remember Ethan and Gwen had my child at the time. I was only trying to get him back by giving them a child. I thought it would actually be her child."

"Whatever you want to call it, I will not hear you bash me about my parenting skills. I realize now that I don't love Charity, that Kay's the one that I love. And I'm going to make sure that our child has the family she deserves, with both of her parents."

"So you're going to ruin Kay's happiness for you own."

"She still loves me, I know it."

"Why can't you just let her be happy? Fox loves her with all he has, and she feels the same, so just let them be happy."

"Not when I love her, and don't even think about stopping me because you did the same thing for love."

"And after all things I pulled to break them apart I still lost Ethan, and almost my daughter. If it hadn't been for her getting sick before they left, we would have never found out that she was Fox's child. Don't have this happen to you either, just leave things alone."

Miguel just stormed out of the house; he wasn't going to listen to Theresa. Kay should have been his in the first place. If Charity hadn't arrived in Harmony then they would have been together already. However, she did, and clouded his head from what he really wanted. Kay and he were made for each other; they knew just about everything that there was to know about her. As kids, they had been inseparable, doing everything together. There was no reason that they couldn't have that again. He just needed to make her realize what she loved about him.


End file.
